Punishments of the odd or unfair kind
by Luna Moth
Summary: Silver, AKA Bane of Starlight Hollow, has finally been caught. What will happen to him? And why is he in jail with the big boys?
1. Prologe

Prologue  
  
Rogue paced back and forth in his cell, looking out the bars. He watched guards going by now and then, sometimes dragging more prisoners with them. Looking at the other cells, one could tell that Rogue was not a pony who shared his cell with anyone. Where everyone else had a cell mate or two, Rogue was alone in his. His ears perked a bit as he heard the yelling of a new prisoner coming down the row. Everyone was at the cell doors to watch as the guards dragged a small peg along. The guards stopped in front of Rogue's cell. He backed up, wondering what they were doing.  
  
Silver kicked one of the guards, trying to get away. They restrained him while one of them opened the cell door, shoving him in with another pony. He took one look and tryed getting out, scared by the ominouse black peg that loomed over others of his kind. The door was shut tight, and Silver was trapped in the cell. He turned around and smiled sheepishly at his new cell mate. "H-hi... I'm Silver..."  
  
Rogue eyed the younge peg, raising an eyebrow. "Hello." He knew the boy was nervouse, the few ponies that ever shared a cell with him always were, and somehow never made it out alive, but this one interested him. He decided in his mind to spare this one.  
  
Silver looked at the beds, noticing that this was the only cell with two. He looked at the black peg, then siddled towards the beds. The peg growled, "The top. Is MINE." Silver meeped, nodding. "Y-yes sir..." He crawled onto the bottom bunk, curling up.  
  
Rogue went back to pacing, not saying anything more. He didn't tell his name on purpose, as he wanted the kid to figure one out for himself. The name Rogue had been used the most, so he used it like his real name. It was the name he was registered into the system as. He looked at a clock an hour later. "Almost time for lunch, they're serving soup today."  
  
Silver looked up. "What kind of soup?"  
  
"Usually Flutter meat."  
  
Silver gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.  
  
Rogue laughed. "It ain't half bad. Trust me. They serve it every Tuesday, and nobody complains. Except the flutters." He stood by the door, watching the guards walking along, letting everyone out for lunch.  
  
Silver got up, going over as well, watching. "They actually trust you all? To walk down that hall un guarded?"  
  
Rogue laughed again. "Yes. They shoot if you run. Some do it on purpose, to get out of the game of life early. I just stick around for the free food and bed."  
  
Silver blinked a moment, then watched a guard open the cell door. He followed Rogue, wanting to stay OUT of trouble.  
  
Rogue knew Silver was following him, he didn't mind. He looked at Silver and saw a younger version of himself, only this pony was purple and had gray hair. "I know a pony who is gray, like that hair of yours. Not the same shade, though."  
  
Silver looked up at Rogue. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. Big gray unicorn, bright green hair... Shaves once every 5 to 10 years." Rogue laughed at that. "It's a scary thing when he DOES shave."  
  
Silver simply shrugged. "Why are you here?"  
  
Rogue frowned. "Killed too many ponies, stole the rong rock."  
  
"What rock was that?"  
  
"One right off the queen's crown."  
  
Silver coughed, wide eyed. "You didn't kill her, did you?!"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Nah, why kill a mare who's a mother of 4? Didn't have the heart."  
  
Silver thought a moment. "Was she a pure white unicorn?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Blue eyes? With another unicorn who was pure black, with red eyes?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Silver gulped, he knew who they were. He said nothing, just nodded.  
  
"You know either of them, boy?"  
  
Silver looked up. "That white unicorn, she's one of my sisters... And the other, brother in law, and a sort of distant brother."  
  
Rogue laughed hard. "If you're the queen's brother, why are you here?!"  
  
Silver hung his head. "I don't know..."  
  
Rogue frowned, then asked, "Can you keep a secret, boy?"  
  
Silver nodded a bit. "Yeah, I can try."  
  
Rogue lowered his head, whispering in Silver's ear, "They can't kill me if I run, I'm half a demon." He smiled, lifting his head.  
  
Silver looked at him wide eyed. He shook his head a bit.  
  
"I grew up in an abbey, in a forest, at the edge of a small town known as Forest Glade. Ever been there, boy? Few miles away from a town called Starlight Hollow..."  
  
Silver looked around, but still listened. "I come from Starlight Hollow..."  
  
Rogue smiled a bit. "No wonder you're here. A little hoodlum."  
  
Silver made a face. "I resent that."  
  
Rogue laughed, then walked into the caffateria, Silver running after him. 


	2. Chapter 1: Life bites

Chapter 1  
  
"BREAKFAST!! EVERYBODY UP!"  
  
Silver groaned, looking at the clock. "It's only 4 in the morning...." He covered his head with his pillow.  
  
Rogue dropped down, taking the pillow off of his head. "Get up, boy. You heard the guard, breakfast."  
  
Silver growled, but got up. He'd go wolf and run, but one, he'd be shot, and two, the place was enchanted so no unicorns could wink, no one with a second form could run, and many other things. Silver went over to the door, yawning.  
  
Rogue waited patiently for the door to open, then headed off to breakfast when it did open. He turned around and pulled Silver along. "You need to eat so you can do your work."  
  
"What work?"  
  
One of the guards laughed, then said, "Chain gang work, boy! Cleaning up the highways and such."  
  
Silver gulped. He looked at Rogue. "Don't they beat you up on the chain gang?"  
  
Rogue frowned. "Not if you hang out with the right ponies. Everyone here fears me, so to say, so if you stick with me, you'll be fine."  
  
Silver nodded a bit, following along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Khopesh paced the room, thinking hard. Strung out in different parts of the room were the other guardians, save for two, one being dead from old age, the other, stuck in jail. He shook his head, thinking it a disgrace that one of them was in such trouble with the law. Last time that happened, they got off with a ticket, and he had wanted to make a second one dead. He looked at Blade, said guardian that had caused the trouble with the car. He shuddered, remembering that. He went and sat down, still thinking.  
  
Scimitar watched his best friend. He was worried for Khopesh, he hadn't really slept at all in days, or eaten much. If he kept up, they'd have an idiot for a leader. He looked down when he felt a tug on his tail and saw his year old son, Thorn Joust. He bent down, picking the boy up. He sat there, playing with the younge child, yet still worried. When he had married the love of his life, Magnolia, he had become the step father of her other five kids, one of which was Blade. Then there was Silver, who was stuck with Rogue in jail, but... Scimitar didn't care much for Rogue, they were like two different forces. They hated each other. One could tell just by looking that they were different. Rogue was a pegasus, Scimitar a unicorn. Rogue was black, Scimitar was gray. While Scimitar had green hair, Rogue had red, a blood red. Where Scimitar's eyes were blue and he had an amulet, Rogue's eyes were red, and he had no amulet. Rogue had only lived as long as he had because of the half a demon in him, and the same went for his sister, Emerald Dagger. Playing with his son, Scimitar forgot about his worries for the moment, lost in a world of joy.  
  
Blade stared out the window, a bit zoned out. One of his brothers was in jail, and he couldn't help him. Then again, it was Silver, and Silver tended to fix some of his own problems, like finding out that the youngest grand daughter of the former queen, Majesty, liked him. Blade, though, had his own problems. He didn't feel like he fit in with the guardians, like he was the odd pony out. He watched a cloud go by, and almost thought it looked like Silver. He shook his head, clearing the thought. He ran a hoof through his hair. It had been shortened considerably in his last fight with Khopesh. At least both got out with their lives, they'd have killed each other if Scimitar and Excalibur hadn't stepped in. Blade looked over at Excalibur. He was like an older brother to Blade, helping him with problems if he had any. The pony was one of a kind, the only one from England. He carried his accent well, too. Blade watched Excalibur play with his oldest daughter, Snapdragon, a truly one of a kind pony in any sort of way. Blade went back to staring out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fuck!" Silver dropped a piece of glass, cradling his hoof.  
  
Rogue went over, prying Silver's hoof free of the other one. He looked, then tore off a piece of his orange suit, tying it around the cut. "Be carefull."  
  
"Thanks for the advice..." Silver went back to work, noticing the look one of the guards was giving him. He picked up the peice of glass again, being carefull this time. He put it in with the rest of the glass he'd picked up.  
  
Through the course of the day, they'd been picking up garbage. The summer sun was high, making the majority of the workers remove their shirts, to the delight of the girls that drove by. Rogue had left his on, but being a black pony, the sun was getting to him. He stood tall, looking around, then pulled his shirt over his head, giving in to the heat of the day. This made several girls stop their cars to get out and run over. The guards stopped them. Rogue simply laughed, it happened every time.  
  
Silver didn't even bother with his shirt, he just left it on. He'd deal with the heat, even if it killed him. Sweat trickled down his arm, right on to his hoof, getting under the make-shift bandage. He yelped, holding his hoof.  
  
Rogue frowned. "You wouldn't sweat so much if you removed your shirt. It helps a lot. Or do you want to die from the heat?"  
  
Silver looked at him like he had lost it.  
  
"I'm not joking, it's happened."  
  
Silver gulped, then looked down at his dull orange shirt. It had no buttons, so it had to be pulled over his head. He gave in like everyone else, removing his own shirt. He felt a lot better now, then felt a sharp sting on his back. He whipped around, seeing a guard.  
  
"Get back to work!"  
  
Silver quickly got back to work, being carefull the whole time with his hoof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magnolia sat on the edge of a sort of garden in front of the court house, a bit depressed. She had tried to get Silver out of jail, but had failed. She winced as her youngest child pulled on her hair. She took off the carier she had on, taking Glider, her youngest son, out.  
  
"I guess you don't really have to worry about much, do you?" She smiled, tickling his nose.  
  
Anyone who saw Glider thought he was just adorable. Not many males has rainbow hair. And of those that did have hair like that, few of them were big brother ponies. Glider was one of those few, and he took after both of his parents in having wings. Just by looking, you wouldn't be able to tell that his bones weren't hollow enough to allow flight, or that his wings were too small to help with flight. But then, he was just a baby, so what did he need flight for?  
  
Looking at the sky, Magnolia saw that the sun was going down. To be in town when it was dark and you were alone was a dangerouse thing in Dream Valley. One couldn't tell who or what was lerking in the shadows. Magnolia got up, grabbing the carrier. "Time to go home, little guy." She smiled at Glider, then turned and headed for home. She could try again tomorrow to get Silver out, if she could get enough for bail. 


	3. Chapter 2: Never mess with foreign ponie...

Chapter 2  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
"Wrong answer!"  
  
Gaucho punched Dragon in the gut hard, causing him to double over. "Try again, Dragon."  
  
Dragon coughed. "In jail, okay?"  
  
Faust laughed. "Looks like the Bane got caught!"  
  
Rascal growled. "Then we gotta get him out."  
  
Gaucho frowned. "How? It's a penatentary. You run, they shoot, you die!"  
  
Rascal laughed. "Forgetting one thing, Gaucho, everyone FEARS me!"  
  
Faust shook his head. "Not everyone."  
  
Rascal growled deaply. "Who doesn't fear me?"  
  
Dragon coughed again. "Your old man? Your dead mother? Rogue?"  
  
Rascal's eyes seemed to glow as he kicked Dragon hard in the stomache. "You shut up about my family!"  
  
Dragon groaned in pain, then passed out. Faust dropped him, then looked at Rascal. "He's right, you know. Rogue doens't fear you. And neither does Dark Star. Or Dark Heart."  
  
Rascal frowned. "That's a point... We still break the Bane out." He turned, walking away from them, heading to the mouth of the alley only to fly off.  
  
Faust looked at Dragon. "Should we help him?"  
  
Gaucho shook his head. "Not unless you want Rascal making you into a meal. Come on." He left the alley, followed closely by Faust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inca watched Faust and Gaucho leave the alley. She didn't like the inhabitants of this concreate jungle. Especially these ones, that took the same role as the jaguar. She dropped down into the alley the two ponies had come out of, looking around. She saw Dragon, going over.  
  
Dragon groaned, opening an eye. He looked up and saw the incan pony, eyes widening. Taking one look at the spear in her hoof, he tried crawling away. "D-d-don't hurt me..."  
  
Inca laughed. "Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? I have no reason. Now, do you want some help?"  
  
Dragon sighed in relief, then nodded slowly, as he was in pain. "Yes, please, I need help... And a healer, I think they broke several things..."  
  
Inca smiled a bit, then whistled. Her jaguar came out of the shadows. "It helps to have eyes in dark alleys." She stroked the blue cat, saying something to him in the incan language.  
  
Dragon gulped. "Don't big, wild cats EAT guys like me?" He watched the jaguar, a bit afraid of it.  
  
Inca smiled. "No, not Jaguarundee. He's rather tame. He trusts ponies now and then. You'll know if he acts like a house cat towards you." She looked at Jaguarundee. "You know what to do."  
  
The curelean jaguar took off, dodging between ponies who couldn't help but stare on his way to getting a healer.  
  
Dragon coughed a bit, spitting up blood.  
  
"I think they punctured a lung, boy."  
  
Dragon simply nodded, hopeing the cat would hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halbred stared down at a snarling stray dog. He didn't bother it, why was it snarling? Then he saw the foaming at its mouth, backing up. "I guess you don't want to be friends?" The dog stepped closer, matching Halbred's pace. Halbred shrugged, then turned and ran, the dog chasing after him. If he had been wearing his usual outfit of an egyptian wrap, he'd get some odd looks. But, he was in public, so he wore normal clothes, like pants and a shirt. Though he got the fealing he'd have a hole in his pants soon, if the dog got him. He ran into an alley, jumping for a ladder and grabbing it. The dog jumped, snapping it's jaws at Halbred's hooves. The dog missed, to Halbred's relief.  
  
Climbing up the ladder to the building roof, Halbred escaped the dog. He had a more important problem. Inca was somewhere in the city, and he had to find her. Why was this important? One, she was ALONE in the city, something Khopesh had said she shouldn't be. Two, someone would send a letter to her father and tell him that Halbred had lost her to the city, and the pony would have Halbred's head. He almost DID have Halbred's head when he started to refuse to marry Inca, buut, with the choice of marry her and live, or don't marry her and have his head on a wall....  
  
Something tugged on his shirt. He looked and saw Jaguarundee, Inca's jaguar. He rubbed the odd cat between the ears. "Hey, budy, you seen Inca?" The jaguar rubbed against Halbred, purring. Then the cat started tugging Halbred's shirt, pulling him towards the south side of the city, as if trying to tell him someting. "What is it, budy? Something up?" The jaguar ran at the edge of the building, jumping to the next roof top, then looked at Halbred, as if beconing him to follow. Shrugging, Halbred followed, managing to keep up with the cat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragon groaned. He slowly closed his eyes, ready to pass out. He wondered what was takiong the cat so long to get there. Where had it gone, the other side of town? He opened his eyes when he heard a growl. He saw, at the end of the alley, a dog that had foam around it's mouth. Dragon wimpered.  
  
Inca stood up, watching the dog. It stepped closer, then launched itself at Inca. She smacked it with her spear. "Bad dog!" The dog yelped, then got up again. Someone dropped down onto the dog, followed by Jaguarundee. Inca looked at who it was. She frowned a bit, looking at her jaguar. "I said get a healer, not." She bent down and rubbed his ears. "My husband."  
  
Halbred frowned. "Oh, I see how I rate." He crossed his arms, then saw Dragon. "What happened to him?"  
  
Inca looked up. "Rascal, Gaucho, and Faust beat him up."  
  
Halbred rubbed the back of his neck, then got up and went over to Dragon. "Come on, Dragon, let's get you to Amano."  
  
Inca couldn't help but laugh. "It's Amani, not Amano...."  
  
"Oh, ha ha." He picked up Dragon carefully.  
  
Dragon winced. "Oww...."  
  
Halbred walked towards the alley end. Dragon wondered why he was going out carying him like that. Everyone got out of the way, seeing the hurry he was in. He called a taxi, and one pulled right up.  
  
Inca walked over, and everyone stared. Well, the guys did. They got dark looks from Halbred. Inca got into the taxi after Halbred, then waited with the door open until Jaguarundee got in. The driver looked at the cat odd. "Is that a jaguar?" Inca simply nodded. The driver gulped, then asked, "Where to?"  
  
Halbred looked up. "To the hospital! And it better be fast!"  
  
The driver nodded, getting the taxi into gear, getting to the hospital as the sun was going down. Looking out the door of the hospital, Inca saw Gaucho and Faust walking by. She looked at Halbred, who was watching the doors to the E.R. Inca silently slipped out, making her way across the streat. Hiding in an alley, she waited for the two ponies to get to the mouth, then darted out, standing in front of them.  
  
Gaucho stared, hypnotized by the look of the Incan pony. Faust saw the spear, gulping. "Gaucho..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think she's in a good mood...."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Faust pointed at the spear. Gaucho took one look and backed up.  
  
Inca stepped closer, spear pointed at them. "You will go to Dragon and apolagise to him."  
  
Faust nodded. "Y-yes ma'am!"  
  
Gaucho looked behind Inca, smirking a bit. "No, I don't think we will.  
  
Inca growled, poking Gaucho in the belly. He winced. She growled again. "Yes, you will."  
  
Rascal walked up behind her. "No, they won't."  
  
Inca wirled around, ready to hurt him. Rascal took her spear, breaking the head off and pocketting it. He didn't see Halbred until he felt another blade poking him in the back. He turned around with a growl, then meeped when he saw the larger pony. Halbred growled. "You will apologise, to both Dragon and Inca. Give her back the head of her spear." Rascal hesitated. Halbred had a dark look on his face. "NOW!" Rascal yelped, giving Inca the head of her spear back. "Alright, I'll apologise! Just don't hurt me!!"  
  
"Good, now say you're sorry to Inca for breaking her spear."  
  
Rascal gulped, then looked at Inca. "Sorry for breaking your spear."  
  
"Good boy, now you can all march into that hospital and apologise to Dragon for what you did."  
  
All three nodded, looking rather scared. Each getting a poke in the back, they started walking, going across the streat to the hospital. Amani was standing in the waiting room, arms crossed. She gave the three younge ponies a death look, then led them to Dragon's room to apologise. 


	4. Chapter 3: Oh, the joy of unfair punishm...

Chapter 3  
  
Goldmoon dodged between ponies, trying to get through the bustling city. She grumbled to herself, "And I thought New York was bad..." She got the court house, finding Magnolia standing there. "Sorry I'm late, cities can suck like that."  
  
Magnolia frowned. "So I've heard, now let's go already. I'm only going to stand being around you for this alone."  
  
Gold nodded, following Mag into the courthouse, as they were trying to get Silver out of jail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silver looked up at the sky through the sky light. His week had just gotten better and better. First the glass in his hoof, then he got beat up by an inmate, and now, HE had to mop the floors because the inmate who had beaten him up had gotten him in trouble with the warden! How much worse could things get? Silver's hoof slipped and went right into the bucket of water. His eyes widened and he pulled it right out, cussing loud enough for every pony in hearing range to yell at him. He winced, holding the cut hoof close until the pain left it, then went back to mopping the floor.  
  
Rogue watched him from the cell, not having yelled when Silver had waken him up. He hadn't even been asleep. He'd been watching Silver suffer his un-fair punishment for what he didn't do. He'd been blamed for the food fight that was started in the cafateria. He looked down the way as the guards came down the block. Two were carrying a bed for a cell and the chains for it, the other two were dragging a unicorn along. A grey unicorn. For a moment, Rogue thought it was Scimitar, then he saw that the hair was black, not green, and the unicorn had yellow eyes. Evil yellow eyes. The same eyes as Silver. He sat up and watched. Silver had stopped mopping and was watching as well. The guards stopped right in front of his and Silver's cell. A fifth guard opened the door, and the two with the bed entered, hanging the bed on the oposite wall as the ones Rogue and Silver ocupied. They left the cell, and the unicorn was shoved in, then they locked the door. Rogue growled at the pony from his bunk. "Hello, Spectre. Long time no see."  
  
Spectre looked up, then meeped. "Um, h-h-hello Rogue...." He backed up, then crawled onto the bed that had been put in the cell, curling up, looking scared.  
  
Rogue growled again, then went back to watching Silver. The boy had finished his mopping, and was begging the guards to let him go to bed now. One of the guards went off to the warden. Silver leaned against the mop, waiting patiently. The guard came back a few minutes later with the warden, who was surveying the job Silver had done. Then he nodded, and Silver gave the guards the mop and bucket, going over to the cell. One of the guards opened the cell door, letting Silver in. Silver went right to his bunk and colapsed onto it, falling asleep instantly. Rogue chuckled a bit, then rolled over and went to sleep. Spectre just watched them, then tried going to sleep himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tex threw a dart at the target on the wall, frowning as it didn't hit the center. "Damn.." There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened, and one of the guards came in. Tex frowned. "This better be good."  
  
The guard nodded. "We put Spectre in the cell you told us to. He's afraid of Rogue, it seems."  
  
Tex chuckled. "No shit, he's afraid. Every prisoner here fears him." He threw another dart, missing the guard's head by inches. The guard flinched visibly. "And the boy, Silver, what about him? Is he doing well with being in a cell with the Rogue?"  
  
The guard nodded. "Yes, he's actually still alive, considering Rogue's reputation. It's like the guy is protecting the boy."  
  
Tex smiled a bit. "That's the idea. Make Rogue out to be a nice guy, get him out of my hair." He threw another dar, this time just grazing the guard's ear. The guard jumped, moving away from the target on the wall, then noticed a picture of Rogue on it, full of holes. Tex chuckled a bit. "In the morning, bring me Rogue. Call those ponies like him, those 'guardian' things. Have them send their leader, I have an idea of how to get rid of both the hoodlum boy and the Rogue."  
  
The guard gulped, nodding. "Y-yes sir." The pony hesitated a moment.  
  
Tex growled. "Well, why are you still here? Get back to work!"  
  
Jumping, the guard left, mumbling another stutered 'yes sir'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gold sighed. They'ed lost, Silver was still stuck in jail. Looking at the stars that had apeared, she wondered what he was doing, if he was scared or anything. Sure, he could be a jerk at times, but she found him to be sweet deap down. She leaned against the court house, staring at the many stars. She looked at the moon. Just a cresent moon tonight. It reminded her of her symbol, and the symbol of her brothers and sisters. She smiled a bit, thinking of her younger brother. Redmoon the mage. Didn't ring a bell to her. Yet a mage was what he wanted to be, while she ended up with the powers of a healer. She looked around at the streats as the lights came on up and down the avenue. She turned and headed for the eluminated castle that lumed over the city. Dream Castle, her home and the home of her cousin who grew an ego bigger than the city when she gave up the crown to him. Something pulled on her tail. Turning around, she saw Ghost, one of Silver's family members. She smiled a bit, then bent down. "Hey, Ghost, what are ya doin' in the big bad city? Shouldn't you be at home with your mother?"  
  
Ghost looked up at her. "Uncle Silver be okay?"  
  
"Sure, he'll be fine. He's just in a bit of trouble, is all."  
  
"Where Uncle Silver?"  
  
"He's..." She choked a bit. "In time out, only for a long time. A few years, a few months... We don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gold noticed the weirdos were coming out. She was embarased to admit that two of those weirdos were her own sisters. "Come on, Ghost. Time to go home." She picked up the three year old. "Now, where did your grandmother go?" Gold looked around, then saw the perfume puff sitting on the curb. She walked over. "You know, it's not safe to sit there."  
  
Magnolia looked up. "Oh, and how do YOU know?"  
  
Gold frowned. "A month in the hospital from a car going over the curb is how I know."  
  
Mag and Ghost both meaped. Mag got up and backed away. She noticed Ghost. "Now, how did he get out here?"  
  
Gold shruged. "He didn't say. Here, he should go home, I'm sure Gardenia is wondering where he is."  
  
Mag nodded, taking Ghost into her arms. "Yes, I'm sure she is. Goodbye, Gold. Maybe we'll have better luck in the morning."  
  
Gold simply nodded, said goodbye to Ghost, then headed for home, while Mag headed for home herself with Ghost. 


	5. Chapter 4: Nevermind, life sucks.

Chapter 4  
  
Silver woke up to the sound of the cell door opening. He looked at the guards that entered grogily, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. One of the guards pulled the blankets right out of under Rogue, causing him to fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Rogue growled at the guard, who shrunk back. Another guard stepped up. "T-the warden wants to see you, Rogue. And Silver." Several of the other ponies up and down the row were up now, listening, whispering to each other, wondering why the warden wanted Rogue. Rogue got up with a growl. "Fine. But why? It's the crack of dawn. It's not even Wednsday. It's a fucking Friday!"  
  
The guard was trembling now, scared of the over-sized peg. "H-he didn't s-say..."  
  
Rogue growled, then left the cell, followed by a groggy Silver. Spectre tried going out the door, but the guards stopped him, shoving him back in roughly. "Not you, Spectre." The door was locked on Spectre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tex twidled his thumbs(?), waiting for the guards to bring Rogue and Silver in. Khopesh, who was like Rogue's leader, and a pony who was pure white, save for a silver streak in his hair here and there, was with him. A peg. Tex kept a seriouse look. He eyed the peg. "Do you know Silver or Rogue?"  
  
Blade nodded. "I'm Silver's older brother. And Rogue is an aquaintence, so to say."  
  
Tex nodded a bit. "Right, and from the looks of it, you are the total oposite of your brother."  
  
Blade nodded again.  
  
Khopesh was busy looking around the office. He noticed the picture of Rogue on the wall, right over the target. Filled with holes. There was a dart embeded right in his forhead on the picture. Khopesh gulped.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Tex looked at it. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened, and the guard from the day before entered. Tex looked cross over this. "What do you want?" The guard meeped. "I-I brought Silver and Rogue, s-sir." Tex nodded. "Good." The guard was still for a moment, then saw the look in Tex's eye. "Well, bring them in!" The guard yelped, then sent Rogue and Silver into the office, Silver still looking groggy. Rouge simply growled at Tex.  
  
Khopesh turned around, frowning. "You best be happy, Rogue, we spent the whole damn year trying to get you out."  
  
Tex alowed a smile to play across his face. "That's why I called you here. I have an idea, of how both of them can get out early. All that it requires is a pony who isn't in jail." He tooke out a couple of shackles that were attached by a chain. "One of you two will have to be attached to Rogue for the next year, the other to Silver."  
  
Blade groaned. Oh, joy, attached to Silver for a year. "What if we refuse?"  
  
Tex smiled wider. "Then one of those two will go right to the chair."  
  
Blade meeped. He couldn't stand Silver, but he would never wish him dead. Or Rogue. Khopesh had been thinking the whole time, then he looked up at Tex. "What if Rogue were attached to another pony who he absolutly can't stand, and can't stand him?"  
  
Tex thought a moment. "That would work. Bring that pony in, and one Silver can't stand, and vise versa, and you won't have to worry about being attached to a peg for a year."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "I'd sooner take the chair then be attached to Scimitar!"  
  
Khopesh frowned. "Would you rather be attached to Blade?"  
  
Rogue shook his head, looking at the smaller peg. He didn't hate Blade, they were just different. Blade was like the angelic side of Rogue, which never really showed. And, Blade was a normal, hollow-boned peg. Rogue had bones like an earth pony or a unicorn. And this factor showed up in his daughter, Shamrock, and his son-by-accident that was cut out of him, Glider.  
  
Khopesh got up. "I'll be right back, with the pony Rogue can't stand." With that, he left.  
  
Tex looked at Blade. "And will you be attached to your dear little brother for a year?"  
  
Blade shook his head. "Hell no. Attach someone else!"  
  
Tex frowned a bit, then waited patiently for Khopesh to return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I refuse it!"  
  
"Come on, Scim, I'll forgive you for scratching my bike..."  
  
"Oh, fine. But if I get ONE injury, you. Will. Pay."  
  
"Right, right... Come on." Khopesh led the way to his car, buckling up when he got in. He waited until Scimitar was buckled up, then headed back to the jail house. On the way, Khopesh had to ask, "How would I pay if you got an injury?"  
  
Scimitar looked at his best friend. "Castration. Or, you get tied back to back with Blade. For a week."  
  
Khopesh slammed on the brakes, right in front of the jail gates. "HELL FUCKING NO!"  
  
Scimitar looked serious. "Okay, if neither of those, then you have to be my servant for the next three years."  
  
Khopesh sighed, nodding. "A bit more fair... Okay, deal." They shook on the deal, then Khopesh drove the rest of the way up to the jail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Scimitar walked in the door of Tex's office, Tex had a guard hold Scimitar's arm out while Tex shackled him to Rogue. Both ponies glared at each other, seeming like fire and ice compared to each other. Tex walked over to Khopesh, attaching one of the other two shackles to his arm. Khopesh looked rather shocked, especially when Silver was attached to the other end. Tex frowned a bit. "Ever week, one of my guards will come and check up on you all. If I hear that one of you isn't shackled to the pony shackled to, BOTH of you will be in a cell together. Got it?" Rogue simply growled. Silver just nodded, thinking he was in for a living hell. All the time, Blade was supressing laughter. 


	6. Chapter 5: Oh, how time flies when you'r...

Chapter 5 6 months later....  
  
Magnolia watched in amusement as Rouge and Scimitar tried working together with ice skating. Scimitar still couldn't ice skate, he always fell right on his ass. He was doing that now, and pulling Rogue down with him. Rogue was none to pleased, he was yelling at Scimitar, who yelled back that it wasn't his fault that his balance sucked ass. Magnolia was laughing over this, and was still laughing when she went back inside. Ghost was wrapped up in a blanket by the fire, warming up. Blade was on the couch, in a sweater that aparently clashed with his colors greatly, not a spot of white or blue on it. A disgusting vomit color. Magnolia raised an eyebrow. "Love the sweater, son." Blade went a bright red. "Not my fualt, Sparkler found it at a store, bought it, and made me wear it...." Magnolia laughed, then sat down by the fire. Ghost had hot cocoa, aparently. He'd be a sugar junky like Silver in no time at the rate he was going. Ghost had his ears pinned back, and Mag could hear why. Silver and Khopesh were arguing again, this time over bathroom time. At least it was male attached to male, then there wouldn't be too much trouble over the bathroom, or the shower. Silver still had a problem with it all... Mag felt a poke on her belly. She looked, and there was Kasumi. Smiling, Mag picked up her youngest daughter, tickling her. Little Kasumi giggled, then set to squeeling in delight. Rouge and Scimitar entered, both yelling at each other. Kasumi stopped her squeels and giggles of delight, starting up with crying. Scimitar winced visibly. Aparently, him and Rogue fighting had scared her. He went over, tugging Rogue along, picking her up and cuddling her. She seemed to calm down considerably. Then she looked at Rogue and set to bawling again. Rogue growled at her, then tried walking away, only to be reminded that he was attached to Scimitar. For another 6 months. He groaned. Mag frowned from the floor. "I'm not getting up now that I'm sitting down. You both have to think of how to get her to stop crying." Blade had covered his ears, as had Ghost. Rogue and Scimitar exchanged glances, then started pulling faces, migratting in the process to the couch, only succeeding in making her cry more. Rogue sighed. "I don't think she'll stop any time soon... Can I cut into her yet?" Scim looked appalled. "Hell fucking NO, Rogue!! Like I'd let you cut into the flesh of my own daughter!!!" Rogue growled. "A simple no would have worked..." Mag was just chuckling from the floor. She looked over at Blade. "Bladey, be a dear and help me up... As some ponies say it, Nature Calleth Thee." Blade made a bit of a face, then went over and helped her up. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Blade." With that, she waddled off to the bathroom, while Scim and Rogue continued trying to get Kasumi to stop crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silver and Kho were busy creaming each other into the snow outside. They were still arguing. First, it was over singing, then many other things. Now it was going out on the ice. Silver didn't want to. Khopesh did. It started with Kho saying he was older, Silver should respect his elders. Silver retorted with the fact that he was a peg, he'd bet a broken bone on the ice. So they ended up trying to beat each other to a pulp. Silver got several broken bones in the end, and Kho... He got a heart squeeze for the second time in his life. First from Goldmoon... She almost KILLED him... Now Silver... Again, almost killed. Amani had to come. Wiggy had called her when he found the two collapsed in the snow, getting burried by the snow that was falling....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amani sighed. Khopesh and Silver being attached wasn't a good idea, they could kill each other. The good thing was, they were equally matched in strength, so no killing now. They were asleep in ajasent beds at the moment, having been healed. Amani went over to the window of her treehouse, looking down at the ground at Wiggy, who was playing in the snow with their daughter, Clementine. Clem was throwing snowballs at Wiggy, who was TRYING to dodge them, but failing.  
  
Wiggy blocked another snowball, only to get hit by yet another. He laughed, falling over when one hit him in the head. This caused Clementine to squeel. She really loved it, aparently. Wiggy sat up, shaking the snow off. Clem laughed even more. Then snow fell on her. Wiggy freaked, scrambling over and unburrying her. He pulled her out, a wet and bawling baby. Amani flew down to help comfort the child. Solution? They took her inside to dry and warm her. She got a cold in the end. Amani had no choice but to let the cold take it's course.  
  
Silver and Khopesh were waken up by Clementine crying. Khopesh looked at the closest clock. Two am. Kho growled, while Silver groaned. Wiggy was the one to answer the crying. The poor baby had a stuffed nose. Trying to get her to hush while he walked, Wiggy went into the bathroom and got some Vix Vapor Rub, meant to un stuff a stuffy nose. It worked, to his releife. He took little Clem into the kitchen to get her something to eat. Khopesh and Silver were there, looking rather grogy and rather pissed. Wiggy decided not to ask. He just got some sugar water and gave Clem her sippy cup, as Wiggy so affectionatly called. It was only because he didn't know the real name, actually.... Silver got up to go back to bed, only to feel a tug. He groaned. "Kho, bed, sleep, now." Khopesh growled. "No. You, chair, sit, now." "Sleep" "Sit" "Sleep!" "Sit!" They argued back and forth, wich woke Amani. Never wake Amani at 2 in the morning. She stalked in, looking pissy. "Who the hell woke me up?!" Silver and Kho fell silent. Wiggy shook his head. "Twas not I, it was Silver and Kho!" Silver mumbled something like snitch under his breath. Amani growled. Kho and Silver ran like hell, going back to bed, not wanting to anger the 'little' pony any further. 


	7. Chapter 6: Good thing, bad thing, worse ...

Chapter 6  
  
Scimitar and Rogue were at each other's throats, litterally trying to kill each other, when Mag waddled in. She growled at them. "Would you two stop doing that?! We don't need two dead ponies on our hooves!!" Both ponies fell silent, neither wanting to feel the wrath of Magnolia. Rogue thought she was bad enough when NOT pregnant, she was worse when she WAS. Scimitar just didn't want to deal with it. The two males got as far apart as the shackles would allow. Scim smiled a bit. "Need something, Mag?" Magnolia nodded. "Yes, a fast trip to the hospital. Say, now?" Scimitar gulped. "Do I even dare ask why?" Mag smiled a rather fake smile. "It's called, we get to get a checkup today. Got a problem with that?" Scimitar shook his head fast. "No, dear, no problem at all!!" Rogue frowned a bit. "Do we even know who's kid it is?" Scimitar gave Rogue a hard smack on the back of the head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ghost was found by Blade huddling under the couch, avoiding the strong throwing arm of Kasumi. She'd already nearly castrated Khopesh, Silver, Scimitar, Rogue, Spectre, and a whole list of other males. Even Ghost. It was those blocks that she threw. Blade just stared at the younge pony before asking him a question. "Ghost, why are you under the couch?" Ghost shuddered a bit. "Kasumi throw block, big ouchie." Blade blinked. "Forget I asked." He stood up, then walked off, only to get hit in the back of the head by a block. He turned around. Kasumi grinned, ready to throw another block. Blade growled. "If you even THINK about it, I'll...." He heard a growl that could only be that of his mother. "You'll do WHAT?" Blade meeped. "Nothing!" "Good." Magnolia waddled out the door. "I swear, if there's more than one child in there, I'll have to kill whoever the father is." Scimitar and Rogue both stopped dead, bug eyed. They'd done the smart thing and called a cab, Rogue didn't know shit about driving. At that point, both turned when they heard a yelp from Blade. Kasumi struck again, for Blade was bent over, in pain from an almost castration by a block. They heard Mag calling and went out the door.  
  
Blade glared at his youngest sister. She was squeeling in delight, while T.J. and Glider were trying to crawl under the couch with Ghost. Sparkler walked in. She looked at Blade odd. "Why are you bent over like that?" Blade groaned. "Kasumi throws HARD. I envy Ghost, he can hide easily." Sparkler laughed, walking away.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Inca answered it, eating a peanutbutter sandwich. She loved this thing she found new. Now it was a matter of keeping the stuff in the house long enough for everyone else to get some. Tex was at the door. He smiled, tipping his hat. "Howdy, ma'am. I'm looking for two certain ponies, Rogue and Silver." Inca frowned. "Rogue just left, attached to Scimitar, with Magnolia for her monthly check up. And Silver is-" Something crashed in the room at the end of the hall. "Down the hall, door right at the end." Tex tipped his hat again. "Thank you, ma'am." As he walked down the hall, he wondered who she was. Inca went back to the kitchen, to make herself a new sandwich. Halbred watched from the kitchen. "You like peanutbutter, don't you?" Inca gave him a clearly fake smile. "If it keeps this THING in me from kicking, it works." Halbred laughed, the peanutbutter thing was one of HIS loves when he found out about it. "That THING must get it from me, I'm particular to the super chunk." Inca scowled at him, taking a bite of a new sandwich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sabre ducked out of the way as Silver and Khopesh rolled around, trying to cause the other a great deal of pain. It was working, really. Khopesh had a large cut down his arm and Silver had a broken wing. Tex walked in and whistled, making both ponies stop. They gaped at him. Tex sighed. "Aparently, Silver is better off in a cell with Spectre. Or, the two of you can GET ALONG!" Silver gulped, nodding. "Y-yes sir." Khopesh just made a face. "Stick the damn kid in there! He's a pain in the ass!!!" Tex shook his head a bit. He'd never understand some ponies. "Get along and I might talk that judge into letting you off early, Silver. Say, in a week? Last ONE week, without fighting. And the shackles come off." Silver's face brightened. "Yes sir!" Khopesh grinned. "Even I'll try to last a week longer with this pain in the ass." Tex nodded. "Good. Now, one of you care to tell me WHO the green pony with the purple on her face is?" Kho sighed. "My brother's wife. She fell in love with peanutbutter and we have to buy a ton just so everyone else can get some. She's kinda on the pregnant side." Tex nodded again. "Thank you. Now, I must be going. Good bye, boys. And behave." With that, he turned tail and left. Not that he had much of a tail to begin with. Silver and Kho were dancing with joy, only one possible week stuck together left!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang. Blade picked it up. "Yello." It was Scimitar, calling from the hospital. "Blade, Mag went into labor, I fear for my very LIFE!!" Blade hid a laugh. "Should I be there?" "No, not really. Not unless you wanna be missing something VITAL." Blade gulped. "How is she doing, exactly?" "Let's just say they had to call a janitor after her water broke on the way out of the room." Blade couldn't help but laugh. "I'll go tell everyone." Scim made a squeek of a sound. "No, Blade! Tell NO ONE! Mag forbid that I even tell YOU!! She'll have my HEAD!!" Blade heard Rogue scoff in the backround and say "She'll have your manhood cut off before she'd have your head!" Scimitar said something that Blade couldn't hear, then he was back on the phone. "Look, I gotta go now, Mag wants those ice chips she sent us for." Blade nodded, then remembered Scim couldn't see him through the phone. "Right, bye." With a click, Blade hung up, then fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gold answered the door when she heard a knock. She looked up at a unicorn that made her think of Scimitar, but he was different somehow. Gold blinked. "Hello, may I help you?" The unicorn looked over his shoulder, then back at Gold. "Two things. One, please hide me before rabid femmes rip me apart." Gold laughed and let him in. The uni looked gratefull. "Thank you. Now, the second thing... You seen my brothers, Scimitar and Sabre?" Gold nodded. "Scimitar is at the hospital right now, and Sabre... Avoiding getting killed by a couple of fighting ponies. Now, who might you be?" The uni blinked for a moment, then regained his trail of thought. "Scyth." Gold tilted her head. "Do naming sons with the same first letter to their name run in the family or something?" Scyth shook his head. "Nah, it's just what we were each named at the spoof of the moment." "Oh." At that point, Sabre walked by, heading for the kitchen, shaking his head. Scyth blinked, watching him go by, then hugged him. "Sabre!! You don't know how GREAT it is to see another male!!" Sabre blinked. "Gettin' kinda swishy on us, Scyth?" Scyth looked at Sabre odd, then processed what he'd just said, letting his youngest brother go with a shudder. "Well, that was creapy..." Gold simply shook her head with a laugh, then walked off. 


	8. Chapter 7: It ends at last!

Chapter 7 Another 3 months gone by, whohoo!!  
  
Silver stared at his reflection, at the fact that he was actually growing hair on his face. Khopesh, still attached to him by the wrist, gave Silver a razor. "Here, shave it off." Silver simply gaped at the razor, then shook his head. "Oh, hell no! I might slit my throught!!" Kho growled at Silver. "I doubt you will." Silver gulped, then reached for the soap. Kho stopped him. "DON'T use soap! Use shaving cream." He reached into the cabinet and got the shaving cream and handed it to Silver. "Use this, it reduces the chance of knicking." Silver stared at it. "Are you SURE? Doesn't look like it'd do shit." Khopesh growled low at Silver, giving him a threating look. Silver gulped, then closed his eyes, spready the cold foamy stuff on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone in the livingroom jumped when they heard Silver shriek. Blade looked toward the hall with wide eyes, he didn't exactly like the sound of that. Then they all heard Silver yell "WON'T CUT MYSELF OR SLIT MY THROAT MY ASS!!" Dark Star bit his lip, trying not to laugh, and he was rewarded with a disaproving look from Flower. He grinned. "Oh, come on, think about it, it's kinda amusing!" Flower shook her head. "I wonder sometimes why it was YOU I married... But then, you'd have to wonder why you picked me, of all the mares in the country, to marry..." She giggled at the thought, only to get a weird look from Blade. Sparkler shook her head. "That sister of yours is more insane when she's pregnant, peg..." Blade nodded a bit. Dark Star gave a deep growl and Blade meeped, ready to run hiding. He stiffled a laugh as Flower smacked the big black unicorn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tex looked through his files, then checked his calender. "One year tomorrow..." He thought a moment, then shrugged. "What the hell?" He got up, grabbed his keys, and left his office, heading off to finally seperate Silver from Khopesh and Rogue from Scimitar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Scimitar sat on the swing on the porch, aparently trying to stay away from each other, with Magnolia between them. She was leaning against Scimitar, a little baby peg that looked like her mother half asleep. Rogue glanced at them, one could tell the baby was Scimitar's kid, it had curelean eyes, not purple. Rogue looked away, trying to ignore them. He flicked an ear as Tex walked up, then looked at the yellow and pink pony. Tex raised the keys, which caught Scimitar's attention. Tex smiled. "Time for you boys to be seperated. I know it's a day early, but it's high time them cuffs came off." Scimitar grinned from ear to ear, then gently raised his arm so his wrist was in front of Mag for Tex to unlock. Once his wrist was free, he rubbed it, then hugged Mag. As for Rogue, he got up, stretched, then ran off to the bathroom for some... Alone time. Scimitar motioned toward the door. "Silver and Khopesh are inside, check the downstairs bathroom." Tex noded. "Thanks" He headed in, easily finding the arguing ponies. Silver had aparently survived his first shaving trip, and Khopesh had survived teaching him. They looked at Tex when he jingled the keys. Silver gave Tex a pleading look. "Please, uncuff us! I want time to MYSELF!!" Khopesh nodded in agreement. Tex gave a laugh, then uncuffed them both, nodded to them, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silver lay stretched out on the lawn in front of the house as evening fell, Gold Feather not far away. He was ejoying the peace and quiet of not having Khopesh attached to his wrist. Inside, Rogue was soaking his wrist while Scimitar had his wrapped up and under ice, their wrists had swollen, surprisingly enough. No one knew WHY, though. Khopesh... Do you really wanna know? Okaay... He was in the tub, soaking in the hot water, aparently enjoying it, door LOCKED. Or so he thought. The whole household jumped as Kho gave an ear-shattering scream when Blue Flame decided it'd be a good idea to check in on everyone's favorite jackass of an egyptian.  
  
The End Or is it? 


End file.
